


First Steps

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, from day 4's fill, just during shb's celebratory party, oh here is the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Moving towards the new future





	First Steps

Once again, she saved the world. Two worlds. The cheers from the Crystarium rang loud and clear. So many people gave so many toasts and hurrahs. Syngigeim just sat in her bar chair, drinking in the ambiance...and the finest wine the Crystarium could offer.

She wanted to drink it all in. The smiles and joy of everyone. Her eyes couldn’t settle on just one person. She wanted to see everyone, all of her friends. Mariko, strumming songs in the corner. Urianger, talking adamantly about some sort of tale to someone or other. Kaen was chatting with Y’sthola about something or other. And...Aubinaux and Runar were off to the side from them. She spotted Cecetu near Giott. An interesting combo, those two. Percy was by a tanned Hume and an Elvann child. Eleone and some sort of gruff looking fellow were off in some dark corner. Maybe she should slip off in some corner as well, the better to watch everything.

And there was the Exarch. Hood down. He was smiling so brightly. Q’hara was right beside him, and they were talking and laughing and-

It was then that she felt something up against her hand. A certain pouch, with a certain ring inside. “I never stopped loving you,” Syngigeim heard Arashi whisper in her ear. “I will never ever stop loving you.”

Syngigeim smiled as the tears began to form. Blinking heavily, she said “You and everyone else. I still don’t-”

“No,” Arashi said immediately, hugging her arm tightly. “You deserve all of this and more.”

“Really? Do your really believe that?” Syngigeim turned to look at the Exarch again. He was a few tables away but it seemed so far to join him. “Do you really believe in a wavering heart?”

“Yes, of course. Do you really think my heart doesn’t waver from time to time? You’re not a perfect, invincible goddess, love. You’re mortal. You make mistakes. It doesn’t stop me – stop _us_ loving you.”

And there came the tears. Syngigeim awkwardly laughed as she cried, feeling Arashi’s grip tighten on her arm. “Syngigeim!” she heard. The Exarch, G’raha Tia, was right in front of her. “Is something the matter?” he said, glancing at Arashi.

“No. Everything is fine,”  Syngigeim said, smiling as the tears of joy continued to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah unconditional love. The true thing we all chase for. -sage nod-
> 
> Shadowbringers is love. Shadowbringers is the love everyone has for the Warrior of Light and man it sure does warm your heart.


End file.
